Magic of the Moon
by XSonxOfxSinX
Summary: When Zuko takes a moonlit walk to escape his memories, he makes an interesting discovery on the beach.


**Author's Note: So…I've never written a fanfiction before, much less a lemon. But, I figured I would start writing and see where it went! This is probably one of the worst lemons ever written, but hey, it's worth a shot. The pairing is Zuko and Katara, and it takes place after Zuko joined the Gaang, when they are on Ember Island. Comments/suggestions are welcome and appreciated, thanks for reading! :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

Zuko shifts restlessly in his bed, frustrated from tossing and turning for hours. His anger only causes the bed to heat, making it stuffy and much too uncomfortable to fall asleep. Not that he could, anyway; this old beach house is a web of memories, and lying in the same bed as he did many years ago, he can't stop his mind from replaying his past like a broken record. He can see his family on the grassy hills, smiling and laughing without a care in the world. His mother's beautiful face appears in his mind, and that's the last straw.

Tossing off the covers, he throws his legs over the side of the bed and onto the cold wood floor. It is a relief after the warm confines of his covers, and he lets out a long breath through his nose. A streak of moonlight shines through the window in his old bedroom, painting the walls a washed-out gray, and making his pale skin glow like the moon. His bare chest and broad shoulders slowly rise and fall as he attempts to relax his racing mind. After a few moments, he slowly rises from his bed, and silently steps into the hallway outside his bedroom door. All the doors are closed, everyone sound asleep at this ridiculously early time in the morning. There is one door that sits open, however, moonlight shining into the hallway from the gap. _That's Katara's door_, Zuko notes with interest.

He makes his way to the front door of the beach house and steps outside, taking in the beautiful sight of the glassy, smooth water mirroring the starry atmosphere. The cool breeze ruffles his shaggy black hair and loose pants, and it is very welcome on his hot skin. Stepping off the front porch, he walks across the sandy beach towards the tree line. _A walk in the woods should clear my mind_, Zuko tries to convince himself. As he enters the trees, springy grass pushes between his toes and tickles the bottoms of his bare feet. He weaves between the thin branches and limbs of the saplings, slowly making his way toward the beach. As Zuko nears the edge of the sand, he hears the sound of water splashing, and the frustrated sighs of a girl. Peering out through the branches, his golden eyes widen as he takes in the sight.

Katara is practicing her waterbending, attempting to perfect a new move she had recently discovered. But it's not the waterbending that catches Zuko's eye; it's her clothes. She is wearing a thin white covering over her breasts and lower regions, and having been practicing with water for quite some time, it is soaking wet, and completely see-through. It clings to her sensual, curvy frame, practically begging to be ripped off her tanned body. Every twist and turn she takes provides him with a new angle of her features, which for her age, are impressively mature.

It is all Zuko can do to keep a low moan from escaping his mouth. He bites his lower lip as he feels the blood rushing through his body, gathering in the one place that he can't ignore. Zuko crouches down behind the bushes, so as not to be seen by the waterbender. A small part of his brain - the part not completely overtaken with teenage hormones - screams at him to look away from the near-naked girl before him. But he can't tear his eyes away from Katara, who has moved on to practicing her water whip. Each time her forearms lash out and he hears the snap of the liquid, a tight sensation throbs in his lower regions. _Oh, spirits_, he screams inside. He closes his eyes, attempting to calm down his racing heart, but he knows it won't work. He can't get the image out of his mind: the fabric clinging to her body, her skin glistening with water, her sensual curves swaying to the movements of the water. Zuko feels himself harden, so much now that it is almost painful, and he can't possibly hide the gasp that escapes his lips. Slapping a hand over his mouth, a feeling of dread courses through him as Katara immediately drops the water and turns toward the trees.

"Who's there?" she demands, her blue eyes narrowing as they catch movement in the bushes. They widen as she recognizes the figure. "Zuko? What are you doing here?" she asks him, unaware of her inappropriate state of clothing.

He steps out from behind the bushes, praying to every god he knows that she notice the bulge at the front of this pants. "Uh – Hey, Katara," he mutters awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hands. His golden eyes dart every which way, anywhere but at the waterbender. "I was just…um…going for a walk. I couldn't sleep," he answers truthfully.

His averted gaze doesn't notice how her eyes widen when they take in his lean body, and flawless pale skin covering defined muscles that ripple when he walks. When he finally dares to look up, he catches her eyes looking at his body before they dart up to meet his.

"I couldn't sleep either," Katara murmurs, and the tone of her voice has changed. It sounds husky, and almost sensual.

Her voice makes the muscles around his groin clench, and he nearly passes out from fear that she'll notice. But as usual, things don't work out the way Zuko would like. Her mouth falls open a little when she notices the hardened member in his pants, before she blushes a bright red and looks away sheepishly. Zuko's pale cheeks darken too, and he feels the need to stutter an apology of some sort.

"I – I'm sorry, it's just…" he trails off, not knowing how to say his next words.

Katara looks back at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. After a few moments, she questions quietly, "Just…what?"

If possible, Zuko turns an even darker shade of red. He lifts his hand and motions to her clothes, making sure to keep his eyes averted.

He hears a gasp as Katara realizes she is practically naked.

The next few moments seem like the longest Zuko has ever lived through. Both benders are completely silent, looking anywhere but at each other. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, there is eye contact; burning gold to deep blue. The mood has drastically shifted, evident by the audible panting from both their mouths and scorching gazes locked on one another. Before he can stop himself, Zuko closes the distance between them, cupping Katara's face and bringing it up to his mouth. He can feel the shocked grunt escape her lips, but it is quickly silenced by his own mouth on hers. Her lips are warm and moist, and his groin pulses as he feels her mouth against his own. Katara seems to be in complete shock, frozen in place as he gently kisses her.

Zuko pulls away, breathing heavily, and looks into her deep blue eyes. She is looking up at him with disbelief written on her face, but there is something beneath it, too: lust. Katara slowly leans her head up to kiss him again, and he bends his face down and closes the small space between their mouths. A warm feeling spreads through his body and he moans, gently sucking on her lower lip. She gasps, her eyes rolling back as he nibbles her lip softly. He pushes his tongue into her open mouth, rubbing it tentatively against hers. Katara wraps her arms around his neck, and intertwines her tongue with his, and both benders' mouths start a slow, erotic dance with the other. Their tongues slide across one another, warm and inviting.

They finally break the kiss, both gasping for much needed air. Zuko's heart is pounding in his chest, but he wastes no time; leaning down, he gently sucks her neck in long, hard kisses, which leave faint marks on her tan skin as he makes his way toward her collarbone. Katara moans loudly, moving her hands into his hair and tugging gently at his silky black locks. Zuko gasps quietly and returns the favor by slowly sliding his hands up the back of her shirt, marveling at the sensation of her smooth skin against his. Grabbing her hips, he lifts Katara and lays her down on the sand, placing her legs between his as he hovers above the waterbender.

As he gazes down into Katara's eyes, whatever apprehension Zuko felt earlier vanishes, and is replaced by something completely different. It isn't just lust, now; it is love. Her eyes mirror his, staring into his piercing golden orbs with complete trust and adoration, and he immediately knows she feels the same.

Zuko lowers himself onto her, kissing just above her breasts as she places her hands on his warm, muscular back. Looking up for permission to continue, he sees her gazing right back at him.

Katara nods her head slowly, and whispers, "Yes."

A small smile plays on Zuko's lips before he returns to her chest, kissing and sucking his way closer and closer to her breasts. Reaching under the fabric with his hands, he slides her soaking wet shirt up her body, and she leans up so he can slide if off her head.

"Oh, Agni," he whispers as he gazes down at her breasts, her nipples hardening into taut peaks before his eyes. His hands gently palm them, squeezing slightly. Katara moans and arches her back, pushing them harder into Zuko's grasp, urging him to continue. He bends down and slowly sucks on her left nipple, his hand rubbing the other between his long fingers. His tongue runs over the hard peak, and he nearly explodes from the feeling of her breasts swelling at his touch. Zuko's erection throbs, and he feels warm knowing that it's _him_ making her feel this way. It's _him_ making her squirm in need beneath his body.

"Zuko, please," Katara groans, cupping his face with her hands. "Don't stop!"

He leans down and gently nibbles on her ear. "Never," he promises, sliding his hands into her white skirt, peeling it down her legs to reveal her womanhood.

It's as if he forgets to breathe for a moment, and a wave of pleasure so intense racks his body that he nearly comes. Zuko hastily rises to his feet, causing Katara to look up from where she lays on the sand. He slips his thumbs into his loose pants, and pushes them down. They collect in a heap over his feet, and he is left standing completely naked above the waterbender. The size of his erection makes Katara's eyes widen, and he can't help but feel a spark of pride from impressing her. Sinking back to the ground, he stays on his knees, panting heavily as he hovers above Katara. He gently grabs her hands with his, before bringing them up and placing them just above his groin. Her eyes widen as she realizes his intentions, and she sits up, looking into his eyes. She watches his golden eyes roll back as she gently strokes the skin around his hardened member, and a low, guttural sound escapes from his throat. Katara's hands find their way to his erection, and they grasp him firmly before moving up and down his length at a deliciously slow pace. The beads of liquid at the tip of his manhood cover her thumbs as she rubs them, covering his member in a slick, shiny coat of precum.

Zuko opens his eyes to see her leaning down toward his cock, and his eyes widen in anticipation at what she's about to do. Pure waves of pleasure rack his body as her warm, wet mouth envelops his erection, her tongue scraping the underside and causing him to groan and gasp loudly. His hands fist in her hair, and he tugs gently on it. Katara moans, and the vibrations of the sound on his member nearly send him over the edge.

"K – Katara, wait," he tells her between his pants for air, "I don't want to come yet."

She sits back up and nods, her beautiful face flushed with excitement. Zuko gently pushes her back down onto the sand, and he presses their bodies together, closing his eyes as he feels so much sweet, delicious skin – to – skin contact. Her chest presses against his, and he grinds his erection against her lower stomach, the friction eliciting a low groan from his throat. Katara's hands gently squeeze his backside, and she pushes her lower stomach into his hardened member.

Panting heavily, Zuko moves his cock down to the entrance of her womanhood, looking into her eyes for confirmation. She leans up and kisses him on the lips, then nods her permission.

That's all he needs; with one swift thrust of his hips, he's inside her, the walls of her womanhood gripping him tighter than he would have thought possible. Katara cries out, a look of pure pleasure on her face, and Zuko starts to move. A bit slowly at first, but his erection desperately needs all the friction Katara can offer. He thrusts his hips into her faster, and he leans down to rest his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose as he continues to move into her. Her hands hold onto his back as if he is her lifeline, and her legs wrap around his waist. She pushes her hips up in time to meet his thrusts, and the effect is incredible. Zuko's cock hits at just the right angle inside her, and she can feel herself falling apart beneath him. His breathing is ragged, and in a sudden movement, he sits up onto his knees, grabbing her hips and pulling them up so her back is arched off the ground. Tossing his head back, his eyes roll back as he slams into her. Zuko can feel her walls contracting and he knows that she's on the edge; his erection throbs one final time, before he pours himself into her, calling out her name as he finds his release.

Katara becomes undone beneath him as she feels Zuko empty himself inside of her, and she cries out as she climaxes, a wave of pure ecstasy sending shocks all the way to her fingertips. Zuko collapses on top of her, breathing heavily in her ear as they both recover from their orgasms.

"Zuko," Katara says, closing her eyes, "I love you."

Zuko kisses her forehead and whispers, "I love you, too."


End file.
